dibeartach_deamhanfandomcom-20200213-history
Map of the Land
(Map is currently still being created This is only a temporary image) Regions Huir Once part of the former capital of Cailean, Huir is a massive island, held aloft by powerful magic in the sky above Colandar. The island contains the royal palace, formerly home to the Guardians of Deamhan who ruled from Cailean. It was separated from the land by ancient magic wielded by the Grand Elder of the Council to serve as a symbol to the people of Dibeartach Deamhan. Where it once sat is now a massive lake known by the same name. In order to gain access to the Island and the palace within, citizens must pass a strict vetting process during which the Colandar city guard review the citizen's application and request. This process can take from as little as a few hours up to a week. Once given access, it will not be revoked except under extreme circumstances. Although the dragons of Deamhan may try to simply fly in, powerful wards prevent all access by those who have not been granted permission. All other access is through a portal linking Huir to the city below. Colandar Decades ago, Colandar was simply a hub city, the center of major commerce and a checkpoint between Inola Harbor and both Cailean and Eldore, Colandar is a sprawling city with a river and farmlands to the East as well as the main road and vast forests to the West. With the arrival of Huir, Colandar grew immensely and became the capital of Dibeartach Deamhan, with many noble families building their estates within and around the great hub city. Inola Harbor Located in the large inlet on the Western coast of Deamhan, Inola is the primary port for imports and exports in Deamhan. Although far from the opening to the inlet, Inola's location was chosen as it granted the best access to as much of the kingdom by both land and sea. The main part of the city is the Port, which is an active center for shipping and trade, day and night. It is also the first place in Deamhan visitors can enter before making their way inland. Apart from the port is the market, where travelers, sailors, and dockworkers alike can enjoy comforts such as taverns casinos, brothels, and bath houses. Very few remain in Inola long who are not employed in one of these roles. Anoka City Also known as the City of Artisans, Anoka City is home to some of the most skilled smiths, artists, and musicians in Deamhan. Although many leave the city to make their careers throughout the kingdom and beyond, many remain behind, practicing their skills and teaching the next generations. Cailean Cailean is the former capital of Deamhan and home to the Trel'domai, who have taken over as leaders of the city since emerging from nearly one thousand years in isolation deep below the mines under the city. The city sits between two arms of a massive river, accessible only through a narrow pass between two mountain peaks or by taking a ferry up the river. Although a large section of the city was lost when Huir was taken away by the Council of Elders, Cailean is still a massive city with several districts. The Poor District is populated by the serving class and those who work the farms on the outskirts. Next is the Mid-District, inhabited by those who operate the many businesses that keep coin flowing in the bustling city. The Royal District, once home to many nobles, royalty, and the knights who served them, has since become home to the ruling class, as well as the Trel families that came to live in the city. In the center of the city sits a massive, pure white tree that grew overnight from what is believed to be the death-place of the beloved ruler of Deamhan, Arishnel Ealasaid, mother of Queen Nora. The tree has become something of a holy site, with people coming from all over the kingdom just to get a look. Throughout the city, stones of a deep blue are used in decorations and architecture alike. Found exclusively in the mines beneath the city, these stones are incredibly rare and have been known to harness incredibly large amounts of magic in the right hands. Hernmey Peak As is made clear by the name, this treacherous, icy mountain range is home to the large and powerful Hernmey. Ruled over by the Fathar line for millenia, the range spans several mountains with a small city and several outlying villages in the valleys below. Very few risk the slopes of the mountains, known for dangerous conditions and the feral Wildkin: Hernmey who lost their minds and became wild beasts. For those who do brave these hazards, a large fortress awaits atop the highest peak, where the Hernmey Lord Baliarth Fathar once served as warden, tasked with maintaining control of the wildkin. Daemonspire The mysterious Daemonspire is a large tower fortress located in the Eastern section of the grand desert. Although few are allowed entrance, it is well known as a watchtower, devoted to the protection of the kingdom. Led by the Sklor family, cousins to the king. Within the fortress, elite soldiers are trained for service to the crown, including the King's Elite, a group of twelve soldiers trained by Illithia Sklor and her brothers as a coronation gift to her cousin Gerald. Eldore Although not nearly as large as Inola Harbor, Eldor is another port city on the Eastern coast of Deamhan. It serves as a secondary export hub, although there are few incoming shipments. Another function of the city is to house the kingdom's fleet, which is commanded by Captain Amestatia Rilanto. In addition, many of the ferries and riverboats to both Cailean and Colandar come for repairs. De Di Mir A city of fable, De Di Mir is a hidden place located within the large inlet of Deamhan. It is an underwater city and home to the legendary Mirin race unique to Deamhan. These elves are reclusive, most rarely leaving the safety of the city to venture out. Access is incredibly strictly regulated and the city is not part of any established trade routes. It is so isolated, in fact, that no outsider has ever set foot inside. Temple of the Ancient Tucked on an island far from most other populated areas, the Temple is a large castle, big enough to be a city of its own. Although currently uninhabited and closed off pending repairs after the bloody, destructive battle that culminated in the obliteration of the Council of Elders, the Temple has often been considered a place of worship above all else. Formerly, the island was known as the Temple of the Elders, but after being held captive by the Council from infancy until the battle freed them, the King and Queen decided that it would be renamed in honor of the Ancient, the dragon from which legend says all dragons in Deamhan came.